Entry Through Time
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: It all started in a library. Not a very glamorous place for a journey to begin but it did. The adventure started in a library. A library in downtown New York next to an old laundry mat. Well... Maybe calling it an adventure was a stretch.


**(What started out as a simple joke, turned into this full out planned piece to create a believable crossover connection between my two favorite people – Walter Kovacs and Darcy Lewis – and make a fic around them but also find a way to connect this MARVEL and DC world in a way that wasn't overly cheesy AND keeping their character intact while also letting each of them grow.**

**It's gonna be a ride for me and hopefully you all but I do hope you enjoy and I hope you all stick with me.) **

.

.

.

**Entry Through Time  
**_Chapter 1: Look to the books._

.

It all started in a library. Not a very glamorous place for a journey to begin but it did. The adventure started in a library. A library in downtown New York next to an old laundry mat that she was told had once been the office of the _New Frontiersman_ before they got real big and gained a bigger building by nineteen eighty-six.

Darcy may be the babysitter and image consultant – along with Pepper Potts – of the Avengers, but she was also still a college student. Jane's six credits was really helpful in shooting her forward along with some added extra from SHIELD – Thank-you Coulson – but she still had at least a year she needed to get done and Darcy Lewis was determined to be the first Lewis in her family to get a damn college degree.

And to get a college degree, you sometimes have to take trivial classes like "The Study of Old New York", a three credit class that if you could get an A in, it would help ship in an extra credit for you. Any extra credit was way worth it. She was hoping she could accumulate enough credits to get out of taking Biology. Though she'd been told like multiple times that was wishful thinking, she was fine with that.

Adjusting her glasses, Darcy mumbled a thanks to the stuffy looking old librarian she'd asked for help before shuffling off to the history section. So why a dingy old library? Well unluckily for her the professor – some guy with a New York twang and a bad comb over – had a rule that you had to use two books in your papers and you had to show him the books you were reading. So Darcy sadly could not just BS this by using random notes off the net.

She didn't mind libraries… She'd just rather not have to be forced into one on what was supposed to be her day off. Her day off from school, Avengers babysitting, Coulson teasing, and Tony whining about his bobble-head doll looking "nothing like him". She just wanted a day to be lazy, eat junk food, and watch bad comedy TV.

Biting her lower lip, Darcy skimmed over each of the books, her fingers gliding across the spins as she plucked and tugged each book free, dropping her first armful onto a secluded area so she could pretend to try and study away from everyone before heading back. Getting on her tippy toes, Darcy stuck her tongue out slightly in concentration as she tried to grab her last two books. Her fingers skimmed and tugged them towards her.

However, from her position Darcy hadn't realized she'd been dragging a smaller book along and nearly yelped in surprise as a book dropped onto her shoulder and smacked hard on the ground. Cursing unladylike, Darcy rubbed her shoulder and reached down to pick up the book. She was about to stuff it away in some random opening when she got a good look at the book.

It was small and leather, a mahogany like brown and worn looking. As if someone had carried the book around often… Actually – now that she thought about it and turned it over in her hand – it looked more like a worn out journal than a book.

Clicking her tongue, Darcy – along with her other books – sat down with the journal and flipped it over in her hand before sitting the other books aside and opening the old thing. It was hard, as the binding seemed to have tried to melt together to keep the book closed but with prying from her nails, Darcy grinned as she was able to pop the sucker open with a silent cheer to herself.

Carefully opening the book, Darcy's nose wrinkled as a dusty smell hit her. Eww. Waving her hand through the air, Darcy opened to the first page and squinted down at the oh-so nice, but slightly jarring font of the journal. It looked as if someone had written it while stabbing the paper in a few places, as she could still make out where the pen had smeared or stabbed the paper.

_Rorschach's Journal, _

_Dog carcass in alley this morning. Tire tread on burst stomach. The city is afraid of me. I have seen it's true face. The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood and when the drains finally scab over all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout "save us!"...And I'll whisper "no."_

_Why are so few of us left active-_

Darcy leaned back from the journal, disturbed. The writing was clean and jarring all at once. Horrible images and thoughts could be felt and seen in the writing on the yellowing with age papers. Darcy traced the name – the owner, previous owner – of the journal. Rorschach?... The name sounded so oddly familiar. As if a whispering name of a past she'd pushed aside but for some reason had kept alive in her mind.

Frowning, Darcy – forgetting about her other books and research paper – turned her attention to the next page, drinking in the dark words, whispering some aloud to herself. With each word and each page Darcy felt as if she was reading something that she shouldn't be… And yet that wanted to be read. Biting her lower lip, Darcy glanced at the clock. She was only supposed to be here an hour at least and it was almost time up. She was supposed to meet Jane for coffee… AKA drag Jane _out of_ her work to get coffee and food.

Sighing, Darcy shut the Journal and quickly skimmed through the other books before picking out two. She put the others on the return cart and was about to place the Journal with the others when she briefly wondered if they'd ever let her take the journal out. That caused her to halt. She wasn't sure why, but Darcy felt she _needed_ to finish reading this journal. If she left it here she might never find it again…

Glancing around, Darcy bit her lip hard before sliding the journal into her purse after removing her library card and zipping it shut. Acting perfectly natural, Darcy went to the front and checked out her book. This wasn't the first time Darcy had stolen something and it probably wouldn't be the last. They wouldn't miss it… Hopefully.

Scooping her two research books into her arm, Darcy made a brisk but casual exit from the library and almost ran down the street. Jane would be pissed but Darcy right now didn't care. With the weight of the book in her purse, Darcy grinned.

**R & R Plz**

**Not the most exciting chapter but we ARE just getting started, ya know. **

**Don't expect an update for awhile folks. Ijust wanted you all to see the first chapter at least. The rest is on the writing block and I don't plan on going further UNTIL I'm satisfied… Or I get some nudge and help lol.**


End file.
